


Nights at the Drive In

by Ihaverabbit



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, I rated it teen+ because I’m paranoid and it has bad words, Romance, Stereotypes, bughead - Freeform, don’t worry they get resolved, one of the OC’s is a dick, this is my first fic don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaverabbit/pseuds/Ihaverabbit
Summary: Chris loves taking his sister to the drive in, he doesn’t however love the low life gang members who hang around said drive in. When he sees his sisters tutor being dragged off by one, who is he to be the bystander?I wrote this in 1st person, I normally don’t do that but this was my first fic I ever wrote so... you know. I was young and inexperienced
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 12





	Nights at the Drive In

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic and I’m kinda terrified. I’ve never really done this before. Actually I have tons of docs I wrote just saved in my notes and I’m running out of space so... I just... did this.

Chris  
The movie was longer than I thought it was going to be, especially when I had to get my little sister home in just an hour.  
She needed to go to the bathroom, but to be honest I was to scared to let her go. A dangerous gang known as the Serpents hang out back there on a nightly basis and I’ve heard they hate north-siders like my sister and I.  
“Ugh. Chris, this is dumb. I’m 12 just let me go back there, I need to pee!”  
I groan. I can’t just let her pee her pants.  
“Fine. But Alysa? You have to stay close to me.”  
I say it sternly so she knows I’m not kidding, those Serpents are dangerous.  
She nods and starts heading back, I follow her.  
As we near the waste rooms I get nervous, it feels like everyone’s watching us.  
Suddenly one of them, who looks to be my age; steps up and starts walking towards us.  
My breath picks up. I don’t know how I’m going to defend me and my sister against a gang member, but I’ll be damned if I don’t try.  
Luckily, he walks right past us. At first, I think he’s just going to bathroom as well when I hear my sister gasp.  
“Oh my god! That’s my tutor! That Serpent’s dragging my tutor with him.”  
I turn around and sure enough the guy has taken hold of a blonde girl’s hands. When he turns, I can see the dark emblem of a serpent on his jacket. All I can think is: he’s gonna kill her.  
“Hey, Sis?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m going to go help your tutor, okay? Stay here, do not move.”  
She nods and I take off. My mother would murder me if I let some lowlife take advantage of a defenseless north-sider.  
The girl is now walking in pace with him, his hands are gripping hers tightly. I can see her lips move and I figure she’s probably telling him to let go of her. As if he’s going to listen or even care.  
He pulls her behind the concession stand and they vanish from view. I pick up my pace.  
I’ve got to help her.   
I jump behind the stand and spot them. He’s got her pinned against the wall and kissing her. When he starts to move to her neck, I take action.  
“Hey!”  
They both jump and attempt to straighten themselves up.  
“Get away from her!” I growl, trying to make myself sound intimidating.  
The guys face scrunches up in confusion.  
“What?”  
“You heard me you Serpent Scum! Get away from her!”  
Now the guys pissed. I can tell.  
He starts to open his mouth but before he can the girl walks out from behind him.  
She reaches out a holds his face, looking straight into his eyes.  
Now I’m the one that’s confused.  
She tenderly kisses him and then says “it’s okay, Jug, I’ve got it.”  
“Excuse me, do you need help? Want me to get anyone?” I say, trying to get her attention back to me.  
She turns around and smiles sweetly.  
“Nope! I’m all good!”  
I look at her and then back at the   
Serpent.  
“If he’s trying to take advantage of you, I can get someone. You don’t have to go on with it.”  
The Snake tries to cut in, but once again, my sister’s tutor reaches an arm our to stop him.  
“Juggie,” She says in warning, before turning back to me. “I said I’m fine...”  
“Chris,” I offer.  
“Right, I said I’m fine.”  
“Look, you’re my sisters tutor, you mean a lot to her, so for her sake just walk away from the gang member, please, he’s really dangerous.”  
“Who’s to say I’m not a gang member as well?”  
This one leaves me shocked.   
“Chris. This ‘dangerous’ gang member I have known since I was five AND just so happens to be my fabulous boyfriend who I love, so if you’d go away, we could get back to enjoying ourselves.”  
My mouth drops open. She looked almost to clean to be dating some Southside freak.  
“Um.. that’s, not...”   
she blinks at me. “Did I stutter?”  
Just then her ‘boyfriend’ burst out in laughter. Laughing makes him seem a lot less dangerous and for a second I imagine that he’d be a good friend.   
“Badass Betty for the win! Oh my god! Betty! You’re Stanley from the office!” He yells while jumping up and down; his hat falling off his head.  
Betty flushes red with embarrassment and tugs his hat back onto his head.  
“Jug...” she whispers. “Shut the fuck up.”   
He quiets down but not before smirking at her. “Ok I’m going to get more food.”   
Then he looks at me. “Coming?”  
“Wha.. what?”  
He shrugs. “Weren’t you in line for something before this party started?”  
“Oh... oh, yes... sorry.”  
He shrugs again. “No problem.” He pauses to think a second and then takes off walking. “Ok let’s go, my hunger can only be put off so long.”  
I don’t bother to say that I was just waiting for my sister to get out of the bathroom. I just follow the guy.  
At first it’s awkward, I didn’t want to start the conversation and didn’t really know what to do so I ended up just standing there in line looking dumb.  
“So that was Betty.” The guy laughed.  
I half grinned. “She’s pretty cool.”  
“Oh my god, you don’t know half of it. She’s the best.”  
“She’s my sisters tutor, I’ve seen her before while she’s helping. She’s saved my sisters ass.”   
The guy grins again. That’s when I realize that I’ve accused him of assault, talked with him, and met a pretty decent person without knowing his name.  
“Sorry, I don’t know your name.”  
He looks up and nods. “Yours is Chris right?”  
I nod.  
“Cool.” He holds out his hand. “Jughead, nice to meet you.”  
I raise my eyebrows. “Jughead?”   
He laughs again. “I know, I know.”   
For the first time I feel some guilt of all the shit I’ve said about the Serpents. They’re not completely awful, Jughead actually seems nice.  
I shake his outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you too.”  
Later, when all is said and done Jughead, Betty, my sister, and I are all sitting on the roof of Betty’s car that she fixed up herself. Near the middle of the movie Jughead’s dad came by and dropped his little sister off and her and Alysa instantly hit it off. When the movies over the 2 younger girls are already ‘BFFs’ and we’re all promising to meet back for the re-run of ‘Back to the future’ next week. Somewhere between the movies it becomes a tradition and Jughead and Betty become some of my best friends and even later introduce me to my wonderful girlfriend Vanessa who is a complete Serpent badass. Another year later when we’re all in our 3rd year of high school I’m sitting back relaxing on the roof of Betty’s brand new car with Vanessa tucked under my arm, Jellybean and Alysa gossiping to my right, Betty laughing as Jug shoves pop corn in his mouth to my left, and ‘Never-ending story’ playing in front of me. I look over at Vanessa.  
“I was a huge dick a few years ago.”   
She looks at me and just smiles. “I know, I’ve heard the stories.”  
I shake my head. “No, like a huge stereotyping dick.”  
She grins again. “Chris, I know. I don’t care. Shut the hell up and let me watch my movie.”  
I just sigh and look back ahead. “I love you.”  
“Chris? I love you too, but I’m seriously going to punch you if you don’t shut up.”  
I laughed and lay back down. God, I was a lucky bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you did read: THANK YOU!!! I’m really not great at this yet, but hopefully with time I’ll get better. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
